Wonder Woman: From the Ashes
by DabbleDabble
Summary: Batman/WW/Superman. Set after the WonderWoman movie. A darker version of superman has returned to earth and wreaks havoc. As Bruce works to bring him to justice, Diana investigates what happened. As they get closer to the truth, sparks fly. Can fallen heroes ever redeem themselves? Diana, Bruce and Clark are about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Set after Batman vs Superman, and after the Wonder Woman movie. I don't own these awesome characters, please don't sue me.

Chapter One: Dirt

I'm hurled backwards. It's all I can make sense of. My cape shoots around me from the impact. Like a cocoon, it wraps me up as I skid against the concrete. My head spins and as I lay in the dust, he brings down another fist. My ribs crack. The pain shoots through every nerve, and if my nerves could scream, they'd be howling right now.  
I reach for my belt and grasp a baterang but my hands tremble. What has he done to me? White noise blasts through the radios built into the bat suit. I can't. I can't.

He steps forward and gives me a menacing look. God, I want to punch that look clean off his face.  
His red cape billows. I shove my cape off my shoulders and free myself. I try to move but everything feels heavy, splintered. Like I'm alien to my own body. My arms are covered in cuts from the brawl. I see my blood so often, the sight of it doesn't alarm me at all. What bothers me is the dirt I can see in my cuts. That's gonna sting like hell tomorrow.

A loud crash emanates behind me, I turn back and I don't see him. What I do see is a bus on its side, bent in the middle like it's been squeezed like a used can of soda. She's lands opposite me and gives me a smile that's somewhere between 'typical' and 'sorry you're hurting'.  
"Diana—"  
"Your strategy isn't working. Let's get you out of here."  
I wanna object, resist, but I'm too battered and beaten to say anything. She swings my arm over her shoulder and leaps. The wind screams in my face. My head spins so fast I might throw up. I black out.

When I come to, rushing water is the first thing I hear. I know it anywhere, the sound of solitude. I'm in the batcave. The metal operating table I lie on is cold against my skin. There she is, standing, observing all the screens I have to watch over my city. She's still in her combat gear. I wonder what kind of metal her armour is made from.  
I try to sit up silently, but a groan escapes my lips. She strides over to me. I look at her.  
"You've looked better." She admits.  
I look down at my ribs, they've got a bandage across them and it smells like chemicals.  
"I learnt a few things during my time here." She tells me.  
"What are you doing here?"  
She smiles. "You have a strange way of thanking me for saving your life."  
I scoff and shake my head.  
"You should be in Paris."  
"You should be at a charity ball."  
"Touché." I stand and she looks into my eyes. Her gaze is intense, it's too much. I almost feel unworthy of facing her. She's one of the good guys, me? I swing between good and vengeance. I turn to the screens.  
"What a return for our deceased hero." She says.  
"More zombie, less hero."  
"He isn't Clark. Superman without Clark is just…" She's searching for the words, so I help her out.  
"Bizarre. Evil. A tyrant?"  
She gives me a look. "He's something..."  
"Well, that 'something' is reckless. It's destroying the city and doing as he pleases."  
"Reckless is normally your style."  
I frown. "I bring people to justice."  
"At your own expense. That's reckless in my books." Diana concludes.  
I turn off the screens and study her.  
"So, why are you really here?"  
"He attacked a military base in Paris. I thought you might know what he was after."  
"You thought wrong."  
She goes for her lasso—I grip her arm. I know she can snap my wrist with the flick of her arm, but she lets me hold her.  
"Touch me with that thing, and we are no longer friends."  
"Aw, we're friends?" She quips.  
"He's attacked nine bases in four days. That's all I know."  
This seems to satisfy her. She shrugs me off and looks at the water.  
"Look, someone brought him back and he's a maniac. If you have anything to share, please go ahead."  
"I'm not sure yet."  
"That isn't an answer. You either have something to share, or not."  
She looks at me for a moment, and I can see it in her eyes. As if she's realising she crossed a line by being here.  
"I should go."  
"Diana, I said you're a friend. I meant it."  
She looks at me but now her face is a mess of pity and sympathy.  
"Look at the state you're in, Bruce. You can't even be kind to yourself, how will you be a friend to me?"  
She strides away and there's nothing I can say to stop her from going. I run my hands over my aching head and slump into the chair. 

Diana

Once I make it to my apartment, I remove my combat gear and pull on my nightgown. Pouring myself a glass of wine, I climb out of my window and up the black metal fire escape until I get to the rooftop. I've come to enjoy wine. It barely affects me but I like having something to sip.  
I peer out over Gotham city. It's gloomier than Metropolis, Paris and many others but it has a charm. All cities have their own charms, like people, and stories. How was Clark revived? Why is he evil?  
What do all the bases have in common? And it hits me, Lexcorp. Lexcorp funds them all or is somehow affiliated with them via projects. I'll meet with Lex Luthor tomorrow. Tonight, I'll do my research.  
A cool breeze sends a chill along my neck. I narrow my eyes. Something doesn't feel right. I'm not alone—before I can react, I'm grabbed by the hair and tossed off the rooftop.  
I hurtle toward the ground, and grip a street lamp, then swing myself around it and launch upward toward the roof. I'm half way there when a powerful blur tackles me out of the sky and we tumble through an alley.  
I'm covered by his cloak. I whip it aside and punch him in the face. That's when I see his eyes. They contain flecks of red.  
"Clark! Stop!" I order. He tightens his grip around my neck and bring my knee upward. He lets go of me and hovers above me.  
"Stop. Getting. In. My. Way." He grunts. I swing my leg out and knock his feet out from under him. He crashes to the ground hard. His eyes are more red than blue now and I scramble away from him.  
I need to buy time. He speeds toward me with a menacing expression. I raise my sheaths to protect myself but instead he flies upwards, away from me.  
I can't let him get away like this. I launch after him, we speed through the skies. He flies downward and weaves in and out of buildings, but I keep up. He's met his match.  
He suddenly turns around and nosedives toward me. He slams me into a wall and pins my arms above my head. I struggle against him. Our strength cancels each other out. It's more frustrating for him than for me. He seethes as he stares into my defiant gaze. And for a fleeting moment, I think the red vanishes and his eyes soften. He shakes his head and they're red again.  
"What's happening to you?!" I demand. "You're better than this!"  
He tightens his grip on my arm, if I wasn't wearing my sheaths he would crush my wrists. He pulls me closer to him and after glaring into my eyes for a moment, he flings me aside. It's only as bricks land around me and dust fills the air that I realise he threw me into a building.  
I stagger to my feet. He smirks at me, then flies away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Nature

Diana

The storm thunders over Metropolis and as I fly toward it, I detour into a back alley and sneak into a clothes store. The store is empty minus a shop assistant who has her headphones on and snacks on peanuts. She doesn't notice me, and it's for the best.  
Sliding into the changing rooms, I try on a series of outfits until one fits. I rip off the tag and wedge a small dagger through $50 USD and the tag and pin it to the changing room curtain for her to find later.  
It's not stealing if I pay, I think.  
I stalk out of the store and she lifts a surprised eyebrow at me. Women and men both are taken by my presence. It's endearing and at times, off-putting. I give her a small smile and exit the store.  
It will rain soon. I can tell from the way the clouds gather above the city. I like the rain, it reminds me of the beauty on Themyscira, and I find myself hoping its heavy down pour.  
Nature has always found a way to take my breath away. She's both mighty and vulnerable, destructive and merciful. It's captivating.  
The thunder rumbles and within moments, cool droplets shoot down from the sky. People sprint for shelter, and only one child is left with his eyes shut smiling up at the sky as it rains over him. A smile plays on my lips. I weave through the traffic as I approach the prison. Here goes nothing.  
The prison guard stands by the door behind me. Pulling out a chair, I sit and assess the nervous wreck who sits before me. Lex Luthor. He has long tresses, beady eyes and a fast mind.  
"What brings a delight like you to a place like this?" He asks and flashes me a smile. It sends a chill down my spine. He is not a pleasant man. He is a rich man who pursues power. A caricature of insecure people who feel the world owes them something, and they would do anything to get it.  
"Superman."  
He chuckles and leans back in his chair. His eyes move over me, and I'm glad I'm wearing a jacket. Creep.  
"But he's not…really. Is he? I mean… he's come back with oomph! Chutzpah!" He does jazz hands and I see right through his display of grandeur.  
"Want to tell me why he's attacking your research facilities?"  
Lex fights back a wicked smile that fills me with dread.  
"What is your name?"  
"None of your business."  
"Well, none of your business, you made quite the appearance when –what're they calling him? Doomsday? When Doomsday attacked our city. You did a better job than Batman and Supes."  
I shift, uncomfortable.  
"Why would I get Superman to destroy my own facilities? Think about it… it doesn't make sense."  
He raises his hands in defeat.  
"I can't help you, I'm afraid."  
I glance at the security guard, my fingers itch to grip the lasso of truth and get the answers from him. I weigh up the outcomes, if I don't, I risk another day with more damage to the city and civilians at the hands of Superman. If I do, I can get a head start with the assistance of Batman as back up, and try to help Superman, before the military and armed forces crucify him. There is nothing more fickle than people and nothing more persuasive than media, together they have scapegoated and incited hatred among many groups throughout the human race. The people need their hero back. The world needs Superman.  
I whip the lasso out and wrap it around his neck. He chokes as it burns into his skin. The guard runs toward me, but I boot the chair out. It crashes into him and knocks him out cold.  
"I compel you to tell me the truth!" I order.  
"It's-It's, argh! No. It's…! Argh, it's not Superman okay?! He's dead! This is something even better. This is a Superman made by me, I used alien DNA from the ship when Doomsday attacked and combined it with Superman's own."  
"Where did you het his DNA?"  
"N-not from his grave. That's for sure." Lex groans then grits his teeth like an ensnared animal. "I'm going to kill you."  
"Answer me."  
The lasso glows hot, sizzling against his skin.  
"From the home of Martha Kent!"  
"And how do I stop him?"  
"You can't." He grins through the pain. It's ugly.  
I release him and stand.  
"Thank you for your time." I utter then stride out of the cell. What did he mean by 'not from his grave'? Why not? I exit the prison and glance around. Certain nobody is looking, I launch myself upwards and speed toward the cemetery.  
I fly over the monument the ground. His symbol still shines bright, only now garish red graffiti reading 'Stay dead', is scrawled across it.  
My heart sinks for him. He deserved better. I had been watching his work from the shadows, all the good he did, the way he was treated and how he fought till the very end for what was right.  
I extend an arm and focus, zooming through several clouds as the world shrinks below me. It's only when I see the large yellow fields that I know I'm there. Smallville.  
I swoop down toward the grave stone marked by his human alias, 'Clark Kent'. I shove my hands into the mud and cry out as I pull forth the coffin and slam it on the ground.  
I prise it open.  
It's empty. A wave of something light washes over me. I can't place it. I'm relieved. Superman is alive. Clark Kent, is alive. 

Batman:

I stare at her.  
"How do you know it wasn't grave robbers?" I demand.  
"I just know." She asserts, and I'm at a loss.  
"Diana, I am not sending out a search party based on a gut feeling." I declare.  
"I'll find him. I don't need a search party Bruce. I just think you ought to know, especially if you still have that other feeling."  
I give her a look.  
"The one that told you people like me will have to fight. We need him. Not just for Lex's creation but for whatever is coming."  
Frustration courses through my veins and I bite my tongue. These gods, aliens, freaks of nature, whatever the hell they are, they sure know how to make a man feel small. She locks eyes with me and I stare right into them.  
"You're responsible for him."  
"Fine." She says, her arms folded.  
"Okay, let's start looking." I sigh. She crouches beside me as I type at the computer. Her ringlets pour over my shoulder and graze my cheek.  
"Can I have some…space?"  
"Okay." She walks over to another desk, takes a seat and starts typing.  
"What're you doing?"  
She flashes me a winning grin. "I've learnt a thing or two from you already, Bruce." 


End file.
